Facebook?
by Westlife IS My Life
Summary: The CSI's use Facebook! Danny Messer, Sheldon Hawkes, Stella Bonasera and 327 friends like this- Don Flack dislikes this
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Random idea I guess. Hope it goes okay though! Uhm, just a heads up, Flack is either really, _really_ drunk in this or he's just a little OOC...Or just an idiot on the internet! There will be mentions of _CSI_ characters, but this isn't a crossover...If it was it would be in that section!

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Messer <strong>is now friends with **Nick Stokes** and **12 other people**

**Lindsay Messer:** Who's Nick Stokes?

**Danny Messer:** works at Vegas crime lab

**Lindsay Messer: **You know him...how?

**Danny Messer: **idk Linds, i just kno things ;)

**Lindsay Messer: **Gosh, Danny!

**Danny Messer: **i luv u 2!

* * *

><p><strong>Don Flack<strong> changed his relationship status to **Married** to **Mac Taylor**

**Danny Messer**, **Sheldon Hawkes**, **Stella Bonasera **and **24 friends **like this

**Danny Messer: **wow Flack, didnt kno u 2 were dating!

**Lindsay Messer **and **Stella Bonasera **like this

**Sheldon Hawkes: **Ditto

**Mac Taylor: **Huh, neither did I

**Don Flack: **Surprise!

**Danny Messer: **lol!

**Stella Bonasera: **Since when did u become a FB genius Danny?

**Danny Messer: **idk

**Don Flack **likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Mac Taylor:<strong> is NOT married to **Don Flack**. I repeat, NOT!

**Don Flack **dislikes this

**Don Flack: **So, ur breaking up with me? Guess i better go file for divorce

**Danny Messer: **r u drunk Don?

**Don Flack: **Ugh! U guys obviously DON'T kno how 2 have fun

**Mac Taylor: **We must not, right Danny?

**Danny Messer: **yuppers

**Mac Taylor** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Gil Grissom<strong> is now friends with **Danny Messer**, **Don Flack **and **3 other people**

**Danny Messer: **hey Gil! U guys should stop by the lab...well wen not trying 2 catch the bad guys ;)

**Gil Grissom **likes this

**Gil Grissom: **Mayb

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Messer <strong>posted on **Gil Grissom's **wall

**Adam Ross: **alright messer, who r all these people u r talking 2? and being friends w/?

**Danny Messer: **they work at Vegas crime lab

**Sheldon Hawkes: **How'd u meet them?

**Danny Messer: **wen i went to Vegas a few years ago

**Lindsay Messer: **You've been to Las Vegas?

**Don Flack**,** Adam Ross**,** Sheldon Hawkes **and **143 friends **like this

**Danny Messer: **O.o u guys never knew that?

**Lindsay Messer: **Uhm, NO!

**Don Flack**,** Adam Ross**,** Sheldon Hawkes **and **143 friends **like this

**Danny Messer:** ha wow, u guys never noticed me gone?

**Don Flack: **Nope!

**Sheldon Hawkes: **Nah

**Lindsay Messer: **Never...

**Danny Messer: **...seriously? And Linds, ur my wifey :(

**Lindsay Messer: **We're serious Danny, and I sure wasn't your 'wifey' back then

* * *

><p><strong>Don Flack<strong> changed his relationship status to **Single**

**Mac Taylor **like this

**Mac Taylor: **Finally!

**Stella Bonasera: **I bet u liked it Mac!

**Mac Taylor: **...I could fire u now

**Stella Bonasera: **But u wouldn't :)

**Mac Taylor: **True, I wouldn't wanna risk hiring any1 like Flack

**Danny Messer**,** Sheldon Hawkes**,** Stella Bonasera **and **327 friends **like this

**Don Flack **dislikes this

* * *

><p>AN: I just love the end! I know, a little weird...well, mainly Flack...A little to OOC. Or just drunk! Anyway, Mac has a lot of friends...More then me!

More to come though!

– Sarah


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2! Alright, so I went to type this up, and since I write these in a notebook, I went looking for the note book. Couldn't find it! I even tore up my whole room to find it...It was sitting on my dresser in plain site the whole time!...Oh and I just watched this fantabulous movie today called _Christmas in Boston_. Amazing! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>2 days later<em>

**Danny Messer **is now friends with **Lucy Messer**

**Stella Bonasera **likes this

**Lindsay Messer **dislikes this

**Lindsay Messer: **Danny! Why does Lucy have a Facebook! Are you crazy!

**Danny Messer: **nooo, I'm not. And cause i made her 1, duh. Profiles don't make 'em selves sweetie

**Lindsay Messer: **Yeah, well, delete it! Now!

**Danny Messer: **:( why Linds? She'll b sad

**Lindsay Messer: **I won't

**Stella Bonasera: **I think it's cute! :)

**Danny Messer **likes this

**Danny Messer: **yeah, listen to Stel

**Lindsay Messer: **You're sleeping on the couch for the next week Daniel!

**Adam Ross**,** Mac Taylor**,** Don Flack **and **193 friends **like this

**Danny Messer: **ouch...

* * *

><p><strong>Don Flack <strong>likes **Disney World** and **13 other pages**

**Danny Messer: **thats it, ur brain is seriously damaged. Go get help

**Don Flack:** What makes u think that?

**Don Flack: **hey Messer! Adults can very much like Disney World

**Danny Messer: **uh-huh

**Don Flack **dislikes this

* * *

><p><strong>Adam Ross <strong>changed his relationship status to **Married**

**Sheldon Hawkes: **to...?

**Adam Ross: **idk, I just didn't feel like having it say 'single' anymore

**Danny Messer: **well, having it say married isnt gonna help u get any1! Duh! Common sense. Oh thats right u've got none

**Stella Bonsera: **^ true

**Adam Ross: **well danny, at least when I do get a wife I wont make her so made that she changes her status to 'single'

**Danny Messer: **huh?

**Stella Bonasera:** go to Lindsay's profile

**Sheldon Hawkes:** he is so slow sometimes ;)

**Stella Bonasera **and **Adam Ross** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Don Flack <strong>changed his profile picture

**Mac Taylor: **What is it?

**Don Flack:** seriously?

**Mac Taylor: **very serious

**Don Flack: **well...its...

**Mac Taylor: **U have no clue, do u?

**Don Flack: **Not 1

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Messer <strong>posted on **Lindsay Messer's **wall

**Danny Messer: **sorry :(

**Lindsay Messer: **About?

**Danny Messer: **making Luc her own facebook

**Lindsay Messer: **And now you will...?

**Danny Messer: **...delete it

**Lindsay Messer **likes this

**Lindsay Messer: **I love you :)

**Danny Messer: **i luv u 2 babe

* * *

><p><strong>Sid Hammerback<strong> is now friends with **Danny Messer**,** Lindsay Messer**,** Stella Bonasera **and **4 other people**

**Mac Taylor: **Never knew u have one

**Sid Hammerback:** didn't, til today. Wanted to see wat all the talk was about

**Danny Messer: **U'll luv it

**Don Flack likes this**

**Danny Messer: **but watch out for **Don Flack**...he's only on wen he's wasted soooo

**Don Flack **dislikes this

**Don Flack: **Not true! Adults can like Disney World!

**Danny Messer: **:D ^ point proven

**Don Flack **dislikes this

* * *

><p>AN: Again, love the end; _but watch out for __**Don Flack**__...he's only on wen he's wasted_ _soooo_. I just loved it! But I totally agree with my second husband(lol, Nicky Byrne is my first, if you can't tell. I'm married to multiple men...lol!) Everyone can like Disney World. Even adults...though I'm not one yet...But anyway, thanks for all the reviews I got for chapter 1! Review some more please!

Ohh _Vampire Diaries_ won a teens choice! To bad _CSI: NY_ wasn't nominated for anything...It so would've won. But _Supernatural_ _**and**_ _Smallville_ were in the same category as _Vampire Diaries_, so I just ended up going for _Vampire Dairies_ because of Paul Wesley and Ian Somerhalder(Ian is my third husband). But I looooooove _Supernatural_ and _Smallville_!

– Sarah

Haha, and I almost forgot about Sid! LOL! Until I'm just like wait; "I'm forgetting someone, but I can't remember who...*ten minutes later* SID HAMMERBACK OMG! HOW COULD I FORGET SID!"


End file.
